<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip to Disneyland by BNHA Gen 2- Electric Boogaloo (liighty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512875">A Trip to Disneyland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/BNHA%20Gen%202-%20Electric%20Boogaloo'>BNHA Gen 2- Electric Boogaloo (liighty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA Gen Two! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNHA Gen 2 - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney World &amp; Disneyland, F/M, Gen, Mr Bonejangles is God, Racism, Racist Language, crispyy is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/BNHA%20Gen%202-%20Electric%20Boogaloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the efforts of UA's class 1B's '1Band', several students have won the opportunity to go to Disneyland California for three days!<br/>With this many students (plus a six year old girl), how much chaos will they unwillingly stir?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelo - Relationship, Ivanov Jeritslovski &amp; Orguro Yonamine &amp; Mineta Mitsuo &amp; Hazamada Eric &amp; Tsuragame Inu, Mineta Mitsuo &amp; Kaminari Kentaro, Mineta Mitsuo &amp; Kaminari Kentaro &amp; Kaminari Kotone, Shirou Okuyama &amp; Daigoro Kurayami &amp; Kuroiro Tsubaki &amp; Orguro Yonamine, Shirou Okuyama &amp; Masakazu Henka &amp; Kuroiro Tsubaki &amp; Kurai Chiruka &amp; Iida Mao, Shirou Okuyama/Masakazu Henka, Toyomitsu Minako &amp; Kuroiro Tsubaki, Toyomitsu Minako/Hazamada Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA Gen Two! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742707</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day one: Splitting up in Groups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Akachan is on the verge a panic attack, Eric and Minako bicker like a married couple, Jerit loses his hat, Mitsuo and Kentaro follow the footsteps of their ancestors, Chiruka tortures Henka, the gang makes a little boy shit his pants, and Tsubaki is just happy.</p><p>also fireworks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah, no way!" Tsu stares at the computer in shock. Inu, who's been sitting next to her this entire time barks in awe, and the others quickly surround her, trying to see what she's so surprised about. "I didn't know THAT was the prize-"</p><p>"Wait wait wait-" exclaims Henka, "Disneyland???? Seriously????"</p><p>Shirou stares at her with the same tired look he always has plastered on his face. "Could you quiet down? I get that you're excited but-"</p><p>"Oku, we're going to Disneyland!!!" Henka's too excited to listen to reason. "This is a dream come true!!!"</p><p>"Well, turns out we've got some extra tickets too." Chiruka points out. "Plus the ticket we won from Mao."</p><p>Shirou crosses his arms. "Are you sure this is real? 5 tickets per person sounds like a scam."</p><p>"You know what they say, the more the merrier!!!" Tsu's smile grows even wider. "Now we can invite everyone!!"</p><p>"Well, not everyone. But I get what you're saying."</p><p>The gang quickly sends message out to the rest of their friends, and the planning begins.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A few days later, and 14 children and a skeleton have finished unpacking in their respective hotel rooms and have gathered in the lobby, where they'll split up and take on the behemoth of Disneyland in groups.</p><p>The groups are quickly separated into friend groups. Mitsuo Mineta and Kentaro Kaminari (who were invited because of their 'friendship' with Eric Hazamada and the rest of the boys) would go with Kentaro's little sister, Kotone (who had come because they had an extra ticket and she's too cute to say no to). Henka and Chiruka would go off and do their own thing, and Eric had thought up the 'perfect date opportunity', so he and Minako would also be exploring the park in twos. Not surprisingly, this has left the rooftop gang (which consists of Yona, Yami, Shirou, and Tsubaki) along with Inu (Tsu's 'guard dog'), Jeritslovski Ivanov, and Akachan Onaki.</p><p>"O-oh well! L-looks like there's nobody t-to goat- G-GO with, y-yeah- I'll- I'll just st-stay in the hotel-" the boy whimpers, about ready to cry from having to be around such a large group.</p><p>He turns to scamper off, but is stopped by Tsubaki, who reaches out and grabs his arm. "Don't worry! You can hang out with us!!" She smiles, nodding towards her friends.</p><p>Akachan squeaks a bit, intimidated by the literal walls of muscle Tsubaki calls her friends. "E-eh-"</p><p>"It's okay! Come on!!" Still holding onto his arm, Tsu dashes over to her friends, ready to go.</p><p>"Alright kiddos. Meet back at the hotel after the fireworks or something- I'm going to be in the sauna." Mr. Bonejangles walks off, rattling a bit since ya know SKELETON</p><p>"Yes sir!" Yona's squeezing some handgrips, muttering a quiet 'fight on! fight on!' to himself when not speaking to the others.</p><p>The groups disperse, leaving the lobby much quieter and the staff very relieved.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mitsuo and Kentaro walk through the plaza with devious grins on their faces. Kentaro is carrying his younger sister, Kotone, in his arms. She's just been pointing to things that she thinks are cool, and because of this she's been pointing to literally anything they've passed. "Woah, a mickey! Woah, another Mickey!! Woah look at those ears!!!!"</p><p>You would think that the perverted duo would be disappointed to have the six year old girl tagging along with them, but no. They see this as an opportunity. A cover, if you may.</p><p>You see, two teenage boys wanting to take pictures with the Disney Princesses might seem suspicious, or a little concerning. But if they're there because the little sister wants to be there, who can help it if they stare at some boobs while they wait?</p><p>"Wait, Kento, where are we going??" Kotone frowns.</p><p>"What do you mean? We're going to the see the princesses." </p><p>Kotone's frown only grows. "But- I wanted to go to Star Wars Land."</p><p><em>SHIT.</em> Both boys frown. Guess that bountiful boob buffet was destined to never happen.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So... You still haven't told me the plan yet, Eric."</p><p>Eric is practically dragging Minako towards Carnation Cafe, very pleased with his plans. "Don't worry about it! Just- be in the moment!" He turns to her and grins, causing her to shakily smile in response.</p><p>"Okay..?"</p><p>Eventually they get to the area and he has her sit down at a table for two. "Don't move. I'll be back."</p><p>Minako shrugs, pulling out her phone and just looking at things to do in Disneyland. A few people walk by and stare at her, but she isn't fazed since this shit happens ALL the time.</p><p>Eric finally walks over with a few things behind his back. "So, whaddya wanna see first?"</p><p>"You know, prices are really high in the park- It's better to just buy merch online." She smirks.</p><p>"Eh- Well, too late! It's fine, since I don't really mind spendin' money on you, heh." He pulls out a pair of Mickey Ears and puts them on Minako's head. She starts laughing.</p><p>"You really didn't have to do that-"</p><p>"Pft, are you kiddin'? We're at Disneyland, I'm gonna do all the romantic stuff I can with my girlfriend." His shit-eating grin grows.</p><p>Minako pauses. "Then at least let me pay for some stuff too. American economics are FUCKED, Eric."</p><p>He shrugs. "Oh well. Just makes the sentiment even more appreciated, right?" When she stays quiet, his grin falters. "Right?"</p><p>"I just feel bad, that's all."</p><p>"...Well- Don't." He sits down and clasps his hands around hers. "It's fine. You're my girlfriend, I'm gonna treat you to some Disney shit whether you like it or not."</p><p>Minako smiles. "Pft- Okay."</p><p>The two love-birds eventually start talking about how STUPID that one guy in the Donald Duck cosplay looks, and they spend the rest of the day enjoying themselves.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Yeah!!! Splash mountain, here we come!!!!" Tsu jumps around, overflowing with excitement.</p><p>"Settle down, little Comrade. You're attracting some attention." Jerit places his hand Tsu's shoulder, looking down on the crowd of confused Americans.</p><p>"Oh- Sorry." She smiles sheepishly, realizing that she probably was just a LITTLE to loud.</p><p>Poor, poor Akachan. He's surrounded by strangers, Tsubaki is being loud as SHIT, and the only other people that he 'knows' are some 'very scary' kids from the other class. He just wants to cry, but if he cries, people will talk to him, and he'll cry more. Now he just feels worse.</p><p>"I wanted to head to Star Wars land, but Splash Mountain seems pretty fun too!" Yami exclaims, adjusting his goggles so they won't fly off when they're on the ride.</p><p>"I mean, it's pretty hot out, so Splash Mountain should be a good way to cool off!!" Yona's still working out haha what a loser!!!</p><p>Inu woofs, "I love getting wet!!"</p><p>"Pft- That's a phrase I wasn't expecting to hear from you, Inu." Shirou stares at the dog-man.</p><p>"Whaddya mean? When I was little I used to play in the sprinklers all the time, woof!"</p><p>"It's just- It can be interpreted as- Ugh, nevermind."</p><p>"Come on, come on, come on!!! We gotta get in line before it gets too long!!!!" Tsu tries to drag Jerit over to the line, but since she's tiny and he's NOT, she ends up just pulling and not going anywhere.</p><p>He just stares at her futile attempts to get him to move, and then eventually starts walking to the line. Everyone else follows, Akachan coming last because he's a wuss!!!</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So, where are we gonna go first, Chiruka?" Henka is completely decked out in Disney merch.</p><p>"Pirates of the Carribean."</p><p>"Uh- okay. Sure, why not?"</p><p>The two girls walk towards Frontier Land (or whatever idk) and eventually get in line. Chiruka is... smiling. For once.</p><p>"Gee, you sure are excited, huh Chiruka?"</p><p>"As a kid this was my favorite ride. Haven't been in a while, so it's nice to ride it again."</p><p>"Oh, I get it!" Henka smiles, and the girls have some sort of small talk while they wait for the ride.</p><p>Chiruka's expression stays the same the entire ride, as she's just smiling the entire time.</p><p>When they get off, Henka stands up to go leave, when all of a sudden-</p><p>"Where are you going?" Chiruka frowns.</p><p>"Well, we went on the ride, so we should go do something else, right?"</p><p>"No! Let's ride again."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Please?" Chiruka frowns again, and Henka starts to feel sympathetic.</p><p>*Well, if it's just ONE time, I guess it can't be THAT bad.*</p><p>"Sure, why not?"</p><p>They get back in line, and the process repeats.</p><p>"There we go. What should we do next?"</p><p>"Pirates of the Carribean."</p><p>"Chiruka- We went TWICE."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Chiruka, come on."</p><p>"It's the best ride!!"</p><p>Chiruka DRAGS Henka back in line.</p><p>It's gonna be a LONG day for the tall girl, huh?</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Koto, uh- Are you sure you don't wanna visit the princesses?"</p><p>"Mhm!! I like Star Wars better!!!" Kotone is now holding a lightsaber and is pretending to be a jedi.</p><p>"But- What about Ariel?" Mitsuo tries his hand at convincing the little girl to go see the Princesses.</p><p>"What about her? Shoom-" Now she's adding her own sound effects.</p><p>Kentaro and Mitsuo both sigh. This wasn't going to work in their favor.</p><p>"But if YOU guys wanna go visit the princesses, I guess we can."</p><p>"Really???" Both boys smile like they've been dropped in a candy shop.</p><p>"Yeah! It's a little silly, but we can go!"</p><p>Kentaro picks up his sister. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you-"</p><p>The trio walk towards Fantasy Land, only stopping so Kentaro can buy Koto a Mickey Mouse ice cream as compensation.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Wow, it's finally our turn." Shirou grumbles. They've been waiting for an hour, and Tsubaki's been jumping up and down chanting "Splash Mountain!!" with Inu for more than half of the wait.</p><p>Jerit's almost fallen asleep twice, Yami and Shirou have been playing rock paper scissors for 20 minutes, Akachan's just been focusing on not crying, and Yona is doing his best to figure out how to work out while he waits.</p><p>The group eventually gets onto the log seat, putting their stuff on the sides and shit and just sitting down. Inu sits in the front with Yona, Yami and Shirou are in the next row, and Tsu and Akachan are in the one behind them. Because Jerit's so FUCKING tall, he's in the back so he doesn't absorb all the fucking water.</p><p>When the ride finishes, Tsu's managed to stay completely dry, Inu and Yona are drenched, Shirou is damp, and Jerit, Akachan, and Yami have managed to get partially wet. Tsu hops off the ride and frowns.</p><p>"Aw man, I'm completely dry! That's no fun!" (Lewd her and i will personally end your life)</p><p>Inu shakes his head to dry up, hitting Tsubaki and Akachan with some water. Tsu starts laughing, and Akachan just whimpers quietly.</p><p>Yami grabs his goggle from the bench and pauses. "Hey, Jerit- Did ya get your hat yet?"</p><p>"No? Why?"</p><p>"Well, it's not here."</p><p>"Vhat?" The 6'5'' giant looks at the bench and furrows his brow. "Vhere is it?!"</p><p>Tsubaki joins the search, and soon a majority of the gang are looking for his hat. Tsu tries to reach her hand to pat Jerit on the shoulder, but he's literally a foot and a quarter taller than her, so she ends up just awkwardly patting his back. </p><p>"It's okay, Jerit! I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere!" </p><p>"Yeah!" Yona chimes in. "Let's check the lost and found!"</p><p>The group leaves the area and heads to the patio, where a group of kids are huddled in the corner.</p><p>Akachan is hiding behind Tsubaki, except he too, is taller than her, so you can still see a good 3 inches of his head from behind her.</p><p>Yami looks at the kids with a perplexed look on his face. "Wait a minute- Is that your hat, Jerit?" He points to one of the taller kids of the group.</p><p>"...Da. Vhat do those little shitheads vant vith my hat?"</p><p>Tsu frowns. "Hey- Language! And- I don't really know.."</p><p>One of the kids walks over to Jerit and throws the hat at him. "What are YOU doing here, Commie?"</p><p>"Vhat..?"</p><p>"You heard me! This is YOUR hat, right?" The kid sneers.</p><p>Tsu is so fucking confused, Shirou's tired, Yami's pissed, Yona's also pretty miffed, Inu is busy chasing his tail, and Akachan is still hiding behind Tsubaki.</p><p>"Little piece of-" Jerit walks forward to beat the living shit out of the kid, and everybody has to collectively push back against him to prevent him from OBLITERATING the American.</p><p>"Hey, it's not worth fighting over! We got the hat back, right? He's just stupid, that's all." Tsu says, trying to prevent a murder.</p><p>"Oh shut up, you stupid fucking nigger!"</p><p>Tsu pauses, hurt.</p><p>Everyone in the squad, even Inu- who up to this point hasn't really been paying attention, turns to the American with faces intimidating enough to make a grown man shit his pants.</p><p>"E-eh?"</p><p>Shirou cracks his knuckles. "I'd run if I were you."</p><p>"Eep-" The kid scrambles away with his friends.</p><p>"That's what I thought." Yami grumbles.</p><p>Jerit's hat is still on the floor, so Tsubaki crouches down to pick it up. She hands it to him, her smile returning. "See? It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?"</p><p>"Sure, friend." He puts his cap back on, and the squad moves onto the next ride!!</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Well, hello there!" The woman dressed as Ariel has a warm smile on her face, but that's not what Kentaro or Mitsuo are focused on. "I like your earphone jacks!" She says to Kotone.</p><p>"Heh, thanks." Replies Kentaro.</p><p>"Uh- okay." She smiles anyways, convinced that Kentaro is retarded or something.</p><p>Kotone just smiles. "You have pretty hair!"</p><p>"Think bigger Kotone!!! Yeah, her hair's nice, but that's just a wig- It's really the ta-" Mitsuo starts, but Kentaro stabs him in the back with his earphones.</p><p>"Shh!!" He smiles awkwardly. "Sorry about him."</p><p>"Uh, no worries?" The woman is so fucking confused. "Do you wanna take a picture?"</p><p>"YES." Both Mitsuo and Kentaro say simultaneously. </p><p>"Um- Okay..?"</p><p>"Sorry about them! Kento's girlfriend just left him so he's super lonely!! Except for his blue friend, but he says they aren't dating and I'm not sure if I believe him."</p><p>"Uh- I see." </p><p>Kotone's English is actually really good for someone her age since she has the tutoring of Momo Yaoyorozu to help her out!!!!!</p><p>They take the picture, and then Kotone has to drag her brother and family friend away from the rest of the princesses so they can watch the fireworks.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Henka and Chiruka are the first to get to the plaza to watch the fireworks. Henka is about ready to die from the amount of "Yo-ho, Yo-ho, A pirate's life for me" she heard, and Chiruka is just so happy.</p><p>Eventually Kentaro and Mitsuo walk towards the pair with Kotone in between them, singing a Disney song. Kentaro and Mitsuo look devastated.</p><p>"Hey- what happened to you two?"</p><p>"Ariel threatened to call security when I asked for her number." Kentaro frowns.</p><p>"And I got a lolipop!!" Kotone grins, holding her Mickey Mouse candy up so the girls could see it.</p><p>Mitsuo sighs. "Yeah. Yeah you did."</p><p>The next people to regroup are Minako and Eric, who stroll in holding hands. Upon seeing Mitsuo and Kentaro's saddened states, Eric yelps. "Woah- What happened to you guys?!"</p><p>"Rejection. That's what." Mitsuo solemnly shakes his head.</p><p>"Yikes." Minako pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that."</p><p>"It's fine." Kentaro shrugs. "It's just some random woman that I'll probably never see again."</p><p>Kotone nods in approval, still showing her lolipop to Chiruka.</p><p>"There they are!!!" shouts Tsubaki. </p><p>"Hey guys!!" Yona exclaims.</p><p>The squad walks over to the rest of the gang, all wearing some different kind of Mickey Ears. (Except for Jerit, who had decided to wear his around his neck as to not disturb his hat.)</p><p>"Hey everybody!" Minako smiles. "Did you all have fun?"</p><p>"Yeah!!! We couldn't catch the parade, but that's okay! We can see it tomorrow!!" Tsu jumps up and down, deciding to not talk about the almost beatdown from earlier.</p><p>The rest of the kiddos slowly fill in and some minor chitchat occurs while they wait for the fireworks.</p><p>When they start, Tsu originally starts to stand on her toes, but she still can't see anything, since SHORT, so she starts jumping again. She frowns. "Aww man."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, comrade." Jerit picks up Tsu and puts her on his shoulders so she can see.</p><p>"WOAH! IS THIS HOW TALL PEOPLE FEEL??"</p><p>"Tsubaki!! Shh!!!" Henka frowns. Now she feels short.</p><p>"Ack- sorry."</p><p>The firework show ends, Minako and Eric end up doing some cheesy couple thing under the last fireworks, Tsubaki playfully teases Minako about it later, and they all head back to the hotel.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"NO! I don't want to go back to hell-" Mr Bonejangles screams. "Oh, it's just you. How fun."</p><p>"Hey Mr. Bonejangles Sensei!!" It's like- 10:30 and Tsubaki is STILL full of energy. "How was your trip to the Sauna??"</p><p>"Eh, it was okay, I guess." He shrugs. "Who are you again?"</p><p>"Geez, I'm exhausted. And we got another full day aheada us." Eric yawns, stretching his arms and then draping one over Minako's shoulder.</p><p>"Agreed." Jerit adjusts his hat. "Ve should get rest, no?"</p><p>"Man, I'm not tired at all!!" Tsu jumps up and down again. "But I guess you're right."</p><p>They say their goodbyes and all head up to their respective rooms, ready for the next day of this chaotic trip to Disney.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Pairs of Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Yona disappears, Akachan almost has a panic attack, Tsubaki and Jerit both sport different hairstyles, Mr. Bonejangles causes a scandal, Mitsuo gains the fear of Pirates, Shirou almost pisses his pants, Akachan doesn't like teacups, and more fireworks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>akachan's stutter<br/>is SO<br/>painful<br/>to write</p><p>😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Minako throws a pillow at Tsubaki, who's still asleep.</p><p>"Ngh- wha..?" She rubs her eyes, sitting up.</p><p>Minako chuckles, throwing another pillow at the smaller girl. "It's almost 8:30! For someone who was practically bouncing off the walls with energy last night, you sure sleep like a baby." </p><p>Chiruka and Henka are sitting on the couch. The gloomier one nods, and Henka yawns.</p><p>Tsubaki rubs the back of her neck, grinning sheepishly. "Heh- Sorry."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure the others aren't downstairs already. But now that you're UP, let's go get some breakfast, okay?" Minako smiles, radiating "Mom" vibes.</p><p>Tsubaki nods and gets ready, not bothering to put her hair up in her signature twin-tails. The girls leave the room.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Kento!!! Kento, wake up!!! We gotta go downstairs so we can have breakfast with Mickey!!!!" Kotone is jumping on her side of the bed, causing Kentaro to cover his face with his pillow.</p><p>Mitsuo is just laughing, and Eric is staring at the 6 year old with contempt. "So fucking loud..."</p><p>"Come on, Kento!!!!" Kotone then proceeds to poke her brother with her earphone jacks, sending small jolts of electricity through his body. He gets up, screaming. "AKHJF:DLKFJLA- OKAY OKAY, I'M UP- GEEZ!!!!"</p><p>"YAY!!!!!" Koto jumps off the bed, still excited as fuck.</p><p>Inu blinks a bit. "I hope they have meat at the breakfast bar."</p><p>"I thought you ate dogfood, Inu." Eric teases.</p><p>"What the fuck? No." The dog shakes his head, exiting the room with the rest of the gang.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Shit- I think we slept in too much. It's 9:02." Shirou sits up, yawning a bit.</p><p>"O-oh well! S-since we're l-laid- LATE, l-late- maybe w-we should just- eat h-here?" Akachan is hiding under the covers.</p><p>"Are you kiddin' me? This place is supposed to have GREAT food. No way am I missing out!" exclaims Yami.</p><p>Jerit's sporting a pretty nasty case of bedhead. He looks around the hotel room. "Agreed. But- vone question- Do ve know vhere Comrade Yona is?" </p><p>All the boys stop. </p><p>"Oh shit- Where IS Yona?"</p><p>Shirou scratches his head. "I thought he was in the bathroom-"</p><p>"Shirou, nobody's IN the bathroom right now."</p><p>"Wh-what if he g-got kidnapped? W-we-we're sure to b-be ne-neck- NEXT-"</p><p>"Nonsense, comrade. Who vould go all the vay to California just to capture Yona? Or any of us. No need to panic." Jerit pats Akachan's shoulder, causing the latter to panic even more.</p><p>"Let's look around. I'll tell the girls that he's disappeared so they can look too." Shirou doesn't look away from his phone</p><p>"Yeah!" Yami heads out the door, but is stopped by Shirou.</p><p>"We'll rendevous in the lobby and look for him. You should wait for the rest of us."</p><p>"Agreed. Everyone hurry up- Ve can change later. Just- get decent, no?"</p><p>The boys do exactly what they're told and quickly scramble towards the lobby.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"We got your text, is everything okay?" Minako stands in the middle of the girls and waves towards the boys as soon as she sees them.</p><p>"Y-Yona is gone- W-we don't know wh-where he is-" Akachan frowns. He's never really spoken to Yona, but if another kid's gone missing on the second day of the trip, who's to say that he won't be next?</p><p>"Hm- Maybe he wanted to get breakfast first?" Henka asks.</p><p>Shirou shakes his head. "No- he'd at least wake us up before heading out."</p><p>While this conversation is happening, Tsubaki is barely awake. She groggily looks up at Jerit and starts giggling. "Jerit- What happened to your hair?"</p><p>"Huh?" He looks down at the girl and frowns. "What do you mean, comrade?"</p><p>"It's so- Messy! It wasn't like that yesterday!" She's still having her giggle fit.</p><p>"Vel, vhen ve realized Yona vas gone, ve didn't really have time to get ready." He frowns. "It's really that bad?"</p><p>"Huh? No! It's just funny, that's all!"</p><p>"Oh. Vel, you've done something new vith your hair too, no?"</p><p>"Hm?" Tsubaki processes this. She hadn't done anything with her hair this morning-</p><p>Her eyes widen. "Uh oh-"</p><p>"Is something wrong, friend?"</p><p>"Aw gee, I forgot to put my hair up." She frowns.</p><p>Shirou shoots a look in her direction as if to imply, "Your friend has disappeared, and you're worried about your hair?"</p><p>"Hey Tsu! I like the new hairdo!" Yami calls out from the otherside of the crowd.</p><p>"Thanks!" She pauses. "Wait- Really?"</p><p>Jerit shrugs. "It's better than mine, no?"</p><p>"Pft- I guess so." She refocuses. "Anyways, we should probably look for Yona."</p><p>"Why would you guys need to look for me if I'm right here?"</p><p>"AJIHGFD:KLAJFSKLGALKJ:DSHF:AJKSDGKLSHJFHJASDKFH:" Akachan scrambles behind Tsubaki again. Yona had walked up behind the puss wuss and was just listening to the conversation about Jerit's bedhead.</p><p>"Oh look, we found him!" Tsu smiles. "Morning!"</p><p>"See? I told you there vas no reason to worry." Jerit turns to Akachan, who's trembling behind Tsubaki.</p><p>"I-I g-guess so-"</p><p>"Where'd you go, Yona? We were worried about you." says Yami, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"Oh, I was at the gym for a while! Then Shirou sent a text to the group chat to go to the lounge, so I figured I'd head over!"</p><p>"You're in the group chat..?" Shirou stares at Yona.</p><p>"Mhm, mhm!" Yona shines his signature grin. "Yosha, I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!"</p><p>"I mean, Eric and the others already got a table, and I don't think we're missing anybody else, right?" Minako looks up from her phone.</p><p>"Um, I don't think so!" Henka chimes in. "Everyone's present and accounted for!"</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for? I'm hungry." Yami mumbles.</p><p>"Alright then! Let's go!"</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The kiddos finish up breakfast and go back upstairs to REALLY get ready. Then, they return to the lobby to discuss the plans for the day.</p><p>"Yeah, I can eat chocolate. I eat it alot, actually." Inu shrugs.</p><p>"But- Dogs can't eat chocolate?? What???" Eric stares at Inu, confused as fuck. Minako just laughs.</p><p>"And that's when I said, that's not even the right bucket!" Henka grins, proud of her joke.</p><p>"I don't get it, Henka."</p><p>Henka groans, staring at her boyfriend. "Of course you don't."</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IS THAT A REAL-"</p><p>"Huh?" Everyone turns to the scream, where some random tourist is panicking.</p><p>"No need to be afraid, Miss. I've been dead for a while, heh." It's just Mr. Bonejangles.</p><p>"Oh- You really scared me there, sir."</p><p>"Sir? Excuse me?"</p><p>"Oh- Sorry, ma'am."</p><p>"Ma'am? Excuse me?"</p><p>The woman is clearly uncomfortable. "Uh-"</p><p>"No worries. It's been so long since I've had flesh that even I can't remember what gender I am." He shrugs, rattling.</p><p>"Uh- That's cool." She smiles awkwardly. "I've uh- gotta watch the kids! Yeah- Have a good day!" She scurries off, causing Mr. Bonejangles to laugh.</p><p>"Ah, that's the shit right there."</p><p>"Mr. Bonejangles, what WAS that?" Yami watches in confusion.</p><p>"THAT was how you set up a prank, my dear students. Anyways, what's on the itinerary for today?"</p><p>"Um, that's what we were gonna ask you. We split up into groups last time so-"</p><p>"Then split up into pairs! It should be a good bonding experience, or something. Back in my day, Disneyland didn't even exist. Well- Disney didn't either. Or television. Or fire."</p><p>"Uh- okay." Shirou shrugs.</p><p>"Oku, please please please be my partner-" Henka runs over to Shirou and pleads.</p><p>"What- Why?"</p><p>"Chiruka'll just make me go on the Pirate ride again- Never again-"</p><p>"Um, okay..?"</p><p>"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you-"</p><p>Tsu frowns. "Guess I'm stuck with Inu again."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inu also frowns.</p><p>"Nonono- It's not that I DON'T wanna hang out, it's just- you're ALWAYS there. It's kinda boring now." </p><p>"Well, I doubt Tsubaki's pursuer is here, so I don't see why you can't take a break from 'protecting her'. Also, everyone here is more than qualified to protect themselves just in case." Mr. Bonejangles casually says, just vibin.</p><p>"Well, in that case-" Inu barks, "Eric, you're with me!"</p><p>"What? Come on, man- I was gonna spend some quality time with my girl-"</p><p>Minako smiles, shaking her head. "We spent all day with each other yesterday, Eric. Go have fun with your friends."</p><p>"Wha- Really? Well, if you say so-" He shrugs. "Alrighty, Inu- Let's go!"</p><p>"Ey, Yami- Wanna pair up?" Yona jogs over to his friend, still exercising because he has NO CHILL.</p><p>"Sounds good!"</p><p>Kentaro just holds Kotone's hand. "Sorry, Mitsu."</p><p>"It's fine, man. It's fine." Mitsuo sighs.</p><p>"Do you want to ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ride with me..?" Chiruka gloomily suggests.</p><p>"Woah, really? Sure, why not!"</p><p>Akachan just hides behind Tsubaki. "C-could we b-be partners? I- I don't know anyone el-else-"</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" Tsu grins.</p><p>"Guess that leaves you and me, huh, Jerit?" Minako smiles, once again radiating mom energy.</p><p>"Da." He nods.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna stir up some more trouble. Same rules as yesterday, I guess. Don't die." Mr Bonejangles shoos the children away, preparing himself for his next victim.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chiruka walks towards the Pirates of The Caribbean ride in total silence, making Mitsuo feel a little uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay, it's fine. I get to spend the entire day with a girl, heh. Even if she isn't Atsuko, she's a hottie alright.</em>
</p><p>They get in line and she just waits, silent. Mitsuo tries to stir conversation, but fails.</p><p>
  <em>On second thought-</em>
</p><p>They get on the ride, and Chiruka is just super excited to be on the boat. When the ride finishes, she drags Mitsuo back in line.</p><p><em>Now I know why the tall chick didn't want to be her partner.</em> Mitsuo frowns.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So, where'd you wanna go first, Henka?"</p><p>"Anywhere BUT the Pirates of The Caribbean ride. Never again."</p><p>"How about we go to the Haunted Mansion? It's got good music, right?"</p><p>"Anything's better than the hell Chiruka made me go through-" She shudders.</p><p>"Pft- Okay."</p><p>They walk towards the Haunted Mansion, unaware of the danger that lurks behind them.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Inu and Eric walk over to Space Mountain, but because I'm too lazy to do anything with that, this is all I'm gonna say about it.</p><p>Oh yeah, Kotone and Kentaro are back in Star Wars Land, and Minako and Jerit are going to the Matterhorn. (I don't have anything planned out for them but here's what they did for story purposes!!!)</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Alrighty! Where do we wanna go first?" Tsu walks through the crowd with Akachan just hiding behind her.</p><p>"U-umm- I- I d-don't know-"</p><p>"You like tea, right? Let's go get some tea!" Tsubaki heads towards the Princess castle, and Akachan squeaks when he isn't right behind her. "Hey, hey- Relax! I'm not going anywhere!" She gives him a reassuring smile as they continue their walk to the Princess Castle.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Huh, this is a lot spookier than I expected. What the- Holy crap, Henka!"</p><p>Henka has just shrunk so she can sit on Shirou's shoulder. "It's scary! If I'm tiny, you can protect me!"</p><p>"What, you think THIS is scary?" Shirou sighs. </p><p>A boney hand grabs Shirou's shoulder, and he screams.</p><p>"HA! I even got my STUDENTS!!!"</p><p>"Mr Bonejangles???"</p><p>"The one and only! You should have SEEN your faces! Ha- Wait, where am I?"</p><p>If the two had BEEN on a date, it would have been sufficiently ruined from the addition of this oldass man.</p><p>Or woman.</p><p>Or whatever.</p><p>Even I don't know.</p><p>Henka's so scared she's about to cry, and Shirou is just ready to die.</p><p>Sucks to be them I guess</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Wh-where are you going Tsubaki? W-we already g-got the tea-" Akachan chases after the girl as she stands up from the table and starts walking off.</p><p>She smiles. "I know!! We're going to the next attraction! Don't worry, I have a feeling you're gonna like it."</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Mhm!" They walk around Fantasyland for a while until they get to the Teacup Ride.</p><p>"Wh-what i-is that..?" Akachan hides behind Tsubaki AGAIN.</p><p>She turns to face the coward and giggles. "It's the teacup ride, silly!"</p><p>Akachan looks at the massive teacups violently spinning at each other at intense speeds and almost cries. "W-we're- go-goat- GOING- o-on t-that r-r-r-r-r-ride?"</p><p>"Yeah! It's Teacups, so I figured you'd enjoy yourself!!" Her smile widens, as she is completely oblivious to the fact that Akachan is about to have a heart attack.</p><p>Akachan is now extremely conflicted. He can either 1. Speak up for himself and say that he doesn't want to ride the teacups, which would not only be a social task that he isn't capable of performing, but also a possible reason for Tsubaki to be disappointed in him- OR 2. Say nothing and suffer quietly in the teacup and just pray for survival.</p><p>Akachan takes a shaky breath and decides to go with option 2. "U-uh, th-thanks?"</p><p>They get in line, and Tsu starts asking Akachan about his favorite kinds of tea. She can tell he's a little uncomfortable, so maybe talking about the thing he's most passionate about would help him calm down, right?</p><p>Nope. Not at all.</p><p>Akachan just fidgets while looking around the crowd, trying his best to not roll up in a ball and cry his eyes out.</p><p>Tsu frowns, and Akachan just feels worse. "I-I'm soggy-SORRY- th-that y-you h-had to pa-partner up wi-with me-"</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" She gives him a patient smile. "I don't mind at all!"</p><p>"I-it's just- I-I'm no-not fun, a-and a-all I r-really l-like i-is tea."</p><p>Tsubaki shrugs. "So? That doesn't really matter!"</p><p>"Wh-wha..?"</p><p>"You're my friend, Akachan! I don't really care what you're interested in, you're a good person and that's all that matters!" She's a little too loud for the other people in line, who shush her after her statement. She smiles sheepishly. "Heh, sorry. Anyways, you really don't need to be sorry!"</p><p>"..." Akachan sniffles.</p><p>"Huh? Are you crying?!"</p><p>True enough, Akachan is covering his face and crying into his hands. The fact that Tsubaki has pointed this out just makes him cry even more.</p><p>"Nonono- Don't cry! Aw gee-"</p><p>They move up in line, Akachan still crying. It's now their turn to pick a teacup. "S-sorry." He hiccups, still wiping the tears off of his face.</p><p>"It's okay!"</p><p>This girl has more patience than my own fucking mother holy SHIT</p><p>They sit at a purple teacup and the ride starts. Tsu has fun, because she's ALWAYS having fun, and Akachan just tries to not have a fucking mental breakdown in the middle of the ride.</p><p>When they get off, Tsubaki notices Akachan on the verge of tears for the umpteenth time that day. "Hey, why don't we go stop and have some more tea?"</p><p>"R-really..?"</p><p>"Mhm!"</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head back!" The two head over to the Princess castle to have tea once again.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>----------------------------------------</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Mitsuo is about ready to put one of his sticky balls on his face to end his suffering. They've been on this ride 14 times.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tsu and Akachan eventually arrive at the teashop. "Okay, take a seat and I'll be back with the tea!" Tsu grins, and Akachan does exactly as he's told. While he's waiting, he can't help but look around at the giant mass of people around him. Now that he's actually by himself, he's even more terrified. He tries his best to blend in and hide, but in the process just sticks out even more.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Oh, hey there, Onaki!"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Akachan practically jumps out of his seat. "LGHSD:LKADHGLKDFJSAGLKASDJF-"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Henka is sitting at a table nearby with Shirou and Mister Bonejangles. She gestures for Akachan to join them, but he shakes his head politely, pointing to the line.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tsubaki is just talking to some random tourist about video games while standing in line. Henka waves in her direction, and Tsu waves back. "Wh-wh-wh-what are y-you g-guys doing h-here?" Akachan manages to stutter.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Oh, Oku started crying after the Haunted Mansion, so we decided to have tea with the Princesses to cheer him up." Henka shrugs.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"I WAS NOT CRYING!" Shirou frowns.</p>
      <p>Mr. Bonejangles begins to laugh. "If you say so."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Akachan just stares at Shirou, a bit confused as to how he was crying, but decides not to press the subject, because that would involve him actually talking to people, and as we've seen time and time again, he kind of sucks at it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tsu walks back to their table and sets the tea down, sitting next to Akachan so she can see the others. "Hey everybody!!"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Hi, Tsu!" Henka smiles in response. Shirou waves, still a little irked that Henka exposed him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Akachan opens his mouth to say something, but quickly vomits instead. Tsu jumps back. "WOAH- ARE YOU OKAY?!" He nods, shaking a bit. Delayed motion sickness is something he's kind of used to.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tsu, on the other hand, is not used to this at all, and she quickly begins to fret. "Do you need to sit down? Oh wait, you're already sitting down- maybe we should head to the hotel-"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"I-I'm okay-" He attempts to reassure her. Tsu eventually calms down a bit.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Are you sure????" He nods, albeit shakily.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Well, okay. We'll just take it easy for the rest of the day!" She smiles some more. Akachan can't help but feel a little guilty, since he saw how much Tsu wanted to do yesterday. If they were to take it easy, that would mean she wouldn't be able to do everything on her list. But at the same time, he also recognizes that trying to convince her that he's fine is borderline impossible, so he just rolls with it. "O-okay."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Shirou, Henka, and Mister Bonejangles eventually move on to the next area after they say their goodbyes (Probably going to the boutique to give Mr. Bonejangles a makeover ))</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>-----------------------------------------------</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Just like yesterday, the groups all meet up in front of the castle to watch the fireworks once more. Mitsuo is hiding behind Kentaro in an effort to get away from Chiruka, who's just vibing with Tsu and Henka. Jerit and Yona are just talking about no handed push-ups, and Mr. Bonejangles is trying his best to ward off all the fangirls who have been drawn to his new appearance. He's currently wearing a princess tiara.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>The fireworks finish, and everyone heads back to their respective rooms to prepare for their last day at Disneyland.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>